Prison
by AliceInWonderlandLover
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke and Itachi have been found and brought back to Kohona where a pink haired medic nin is assigned to heal one. ItaSaku Language.


"Sakura." Tsunade said. Sakura waited for her to continue. "Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke -" Sakura stiffened at the name. "- and Uchiha Itachi are currently residing in the Kohona prison."

"Both of them?" Sakura heard herself ask. 'What kind of a question is that?' she heard her inner ask. She ignored her inner-self and concentrated on Tsunade's words. "Yes, both of them are in there. A few of the ANBU were out on patrol duty and heard what seemed to be a battle. They made their way over to the noise and saw Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi fighting. They watched the scene and watched as both of them fell. The ANBU were quite amazed they were not discovered by the pair. They quickly bound both Uchiha men and brought them to me where I sentenced them to the prison." Sakura stood in front of her mentors desk as she digested the information.

"Does Naruto know?" she asked her hokage. Tsunade shook her head. "No, he doesn't. I didn't want for him to cause a scene and let the village know that two of Kohona's most dangerous S-rank criminals are back." Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I suppose he shouldn't know until you decide what to do with them." Sakura agreed. Tsunade nodded once. "Well Sakura besides being informed that Uchiha Sasuke was back I wanted you to go to the prison and heel Uchiha Itachi." Sakura's jaw dropped. "N-Nani?!" Sakura exclaimed. "W-Why?"

"Well because it's against our policy to leave an injured person in the painful condition their in…that's why." Tsunade got up from her desk and walked around it. "Come on I'll come with you. Besides you won't be heeling him today." Sakura sighed lightly in relief. "You'll be heeling him tomorrow and the next days to weeks following that, however long it takes." Tsunade smiled. Sakura glared at her mentor for getting her hopes up.

They made their way down to the prison at a leisurely pace, Sakura dragging her feet. "So, do I know any of the ANBU who found them?" Tsunade looked at Sakura. "Hai, you know them." Sakura sighed. There was no easy way of getting Tsunade to answer her questions. "May I know who they are?" Tsunade smiled and faced forwards again. "Hmm, I suppose so." Sakura waited. After a minute she said "Now?" Tsunade grinned. "Alright, they were Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Neji."

"And who was leading this little party?" Sakura asked. "Hyuuga Neji. When they found them he was willing to finish them off and inform me of their actions. But Shikamaru, talked him out of it. He was probably thinking of Naruto's and your sake." Sakura smiled. "I'll have to thank him…and Neji I suppose for not killing him." Tsunade turned to Sakura suddenly, all joking gone from her face. Instead she wore a mask of uncertainty. "Sakura, do you still have feelings for Sasuke?" Sakura looked at the ground. She hesitated, not knowing herself. "I don't know, Tsunade-shesou…I guess we'll find out when we get to the prison." Tsunade looked at her worriedly. "I might have to end up sentencing him to death…you know that right?" Sakura looked away from her Hokage. "Hai. I know."

They arrived at the gates then and were met by two ANBU guards who took Sakura's weapons from her and granted them entrance. The prison was slightly draftee but otherwise the temperature was fine. The look of it however was mildly intimidating. The walls were a dark stone and the floor was a similar dark color, as was the ceiling. Another ANBU lead them to the Uchiha's room, after Tsunade telling him that's where they were headed. Sakura was shocked to learn the brothers were sharing a room when all they wanted to do was destroy the other. When she asked Tsunade about it, the Hokage merely replied "Their chained up on opposite sides of the room." The ANBU stopped outside one of the doors and said "Their in there Hokage-sama."

"Thank you." Tsunade turned to Sakura and said "Right, now you know where their room is. This is where you will perform your treatments." Before Sakura could respond Tsunade turned to the ANBU. "Take us to the recreation observatory."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Sakura followed after a moment. "T-Tsunade-shesou? Aren't we going to see them?" Tsunade didn't turn as she responded. "No, for now we'll go observe how they act around their fellow inmates. Won't that be fun?" Tsunade turned at the last sentence and smiled. Sakura just gawked at her sensei. They were lead into a room with a huge window that ran around the entire recreation area. Tsunade thanked the ANBU once again and walked up to the glass. "It's a one-way mirror. We see out but they don't see in." Tsunade explained. Sakura joined her at the glass while her inner raged 'I know what a one-way mirror is! I'm not an imbecile!'

Just then a loud buzzing noise echoed throughout the room. A woman's voice came over one of the speakers saying in a smooth tone "Minimum security inmates now entering recreational area." Sakura watched as men came out of the door that had opened. They looked like petty thieves, or a nin who did something minor. Another annoying buzzing noise filled the air and the woman's voice sounded again. "Medium security inmates now entering recreational area." There were less men than before probably only twenty or so. Sakura watched as some of them went to talk to the other inmates, while some of them talked amongst themselves. Tsunade pressed a button on the small control panel in front of her. Sakura could hear the voices of the men down below them. "A speaker." Tsunade said. A third buzzing noise wrenched through the air. The men all looked up startled. Sakura looked to Tsunade. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Tsunade. "There hasn't been any maximum security prisoners for awhile. That's why they seem startled." Sakura nodded as she turned her attention back to the grounds. "Maximum security inmates now entering recreational area." the woman's voice said again. Sakura watched as two figures moved out from the darkened alleyway. She watched as they stopped as they left the darkness then headed in opposite directions to either side of the large room. She noticed that both their wrists were chained, while the other convicts had no chains themselves. Sakura stared at Sasuke. She hadn't seen him since that time they tried to bring him back. That was two years ago.

His clothes were torn and bloody. It seemed Tsunade hadn't ordered he get clean clothing. He looked older. She supposed that would make sense, since he was seventeen now. He was bound to look less childish than before. She watched as he stopped and sat on a table near the wall. He rested his elbows on his knees and laced his fingers together, like he used to do when they were younger. 'When they were younger…' the thought brought her back to the night he left her in the street. How she was found by two ninja the next morning. How- she couldn't go on. She removed her gaze from the boy who broke her heart and looked at his murderous brother instead. The slayer of his clan. Her future patient. He was leaning against the wall in a casual manner. He didn't look angry or anything. It was as if he was devoid of emotion. His clothes too were bloody and wrecked. Sakura watched as he crossed his arms and looked up. Right into her eyes. She gasped. How could he know she was there. He couldn't see her. Could he? No. The sharingan can't see through a mirror. He could probably just sense her chakra. Right nothing to worry about.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" she heard a familiar voice say. She looked down and Sasuke was glaring at his brother. She looked at Itachi. He was still watching her. She moved her eyes away to the other inmates. They were all starting back and forth between Sasuke and Itachi. It would have looked comical under different pretences. Itachi slowly turned his attention to his brother. He stared blankly at him for a few minutes before replying "You'll soon see foolish little brother." Sakura blinked, alright so apparently Itachi had some "ultra-see-through-walls-power." But how did he know that she would see them soon. Tsunade must have informed him that she would be healing him. She turned to Tsunade. "Did you tell him before hand that I would be working on him Tsunade-shesou?" Tsunade shook her head. "No. But from what I've heard from people who knew a little about the enigma that is Itachi, it seems he's always known a vague "something" will happen. Why he was staring in your direction before, I don't know." Sakura shivered. "Don't show any weakness in front of Itachi Sakura." Tsunade almost ordered. "It won't do you any good."


End file.
